Total drama: Island (Season 1)
Total Drama: Island is the first season out of many of Izzyfan2001's camps. It is currently in progress and the first video was made on August 15, 2011. The videos may contain mild language or fawl language. I have rated it PG-13 for uncontollable Swearing. The Camp is still unknown to finish yet. The camp is based off of the show Total Drama in its first season Total Drama Island. 'Bio' 24 youtubers signed up to play as Total Drama Island characters for Izzyfan2001's Total Drama: Island camp. They compete in challenges every week (Challenges will be given out 2 to 3 days tops). To be in my camp these people had to be Loyal, kind, funny, artistic, and logical or Agressive, Mean, backstabbing, Devious, and coning. All must be able to make, form, or destroy alliances. These 24 youtubers were then placed through hard-core challenges that got hard with the less people. After getting through the first challenge, and elimination the 20 campers that were safe got put 4 teams of 5. They are the Killer Bass, Screaming Gopher, Sly Sharks, and Silent Frogs. During each episode one or two people will be eliminated without receiving a smore at the bonfire ceremony and have to walk the Dock of Shame to the Boat of losers to ,be told to them, never to return. Along sometime during the competion the teams will desolve and the campers will be forced to compete against eachother instead of team angainst team. 'Character Info' All of these people playing Total Drama Characters in my camp are mainly found on YOUTUBE. Duncan- Yokusme7 (Youtuber) Gwen- LandyD12 (Youtuber) Sadie- Razain666 (Youtuber) Katie- Karan3840 (Youtuber) DJ- Mystalker69 (Youtuber) Bridgette- OfficialBridgetteXx (Youtuber) Geoff- DragonFirePrincess7 (Youtuber) Owen- Deor100 (Youtuber) Izzy- Milkdude101 (Youtuber) Ezekiel- Awesomejosh8596 (Youtuber) Lindsay- webkinzinspace (Youtuber) Leshawna- Iheartnaruto7 (Youtuber) Harold- TheEpictito (Youtuber) Cody- jbeaglet (Youtuber) Courtney- 1991Arielfan (Youtuber) Noah- Sparkyeah5000 (Youtuber) Beth- lovefrog2008 (Youtuber) Tyler- pakoWhiteWaffles (Youtuber) Heather- Sisterof765 (Youtuber) Trent- Ilywii5 (Youtuber) (Used to be desmundhume) Justin- Totaldramafanclub58 (Youtuber) Eva- xXQueenBeeHeather (Former Youtuber/closed account) Sierra- BJB851(Youtuber) (Debuts in Episode 13- Nightmare on the 13th) ''' '''Alejandro: Tawreaz (Youtube) (Debuts in Episode 13- Nightmare on the 13th) 'Episodes' Episode 1- Dodge it or Weep It (Finished) Episode 2- Paint War I (Finished) Episode 3- The Marathon of DEATH! (Finished) Episode 4- FearNight! (Finished) Episode 5- Who's To Trust? (Finished) Episode 6- The Great Prediction (Finished) Episode 7- Trivia EL Trivia (Finished) Episode 8- Gross Out (Finished) Episode 9: Double Decker Suprise! (Finished) Episode 10: Chris V.S. Nature (Finished) Episode 11: Pair up! (Finished) Episode 12: Find That Character (Finished) Episode 13: Nightmare on the 13th (Finished) Episode 14: Talent V.S. Drama (Finished) Episode 15: 10 Mark (Finished) Episode 16: Ramp It Up! (Finished) Episode 17: Sexy-space (Finished) Episode 18: Chef's Boot Camp (Finished) Episode 19: Chest of wonders (Finished) Episode 20: Total Drama musical! (Finished) Episode 21: Losers Day (Finished) Episode 22: Nature's Power (Finished) Episode 23: Decoy or not (Finished) Episode 24: Is It Really the End? (Finished) (Finale) Izzyfan2001 02:14, August 18, 2011 (UTC)Izzyfan2001 Izzyfan2001 17:13, September 10, 2011 (UTC)Izzyfan2001 Izzyfan2001 02:56, September 12, 2011 (UTC)Izzyfan2001 'Elimination Table' Izzyfan2001 02:15, August 18, 2011 (UTC)Izzyfan2001 Izzyfan2001 14:56, August 27, 2011 (UTC)Izzyfan2001 |} Light Blue- This indicates the character is a boy. Dark pink- This indicates the Character is a girl. Dark Green- This means the character(s) did do the challenge, won it thanks to them. (Win) Light Green- This means the character(s) did/didnt do the challenge, won it but was not thanks to them. (win) Sea Green- Means Multiple people won (Episode 1), or two people worked together to win and BOTH did the challenge (Episode 10). (Win) Light Tan- This means this person, or people, Came in second during the challenge. (Mid) light Gold/ Corn color- This means this person, or People, was/were close to being eliminated but werent. (Risk) Red- This means this person was eliminated with the most votes. (Out) light Pink- This means this person was Eliminated by the host. (Out) Purple- This person won (and/or had an immunity but didnt use it) and was eliminated. (out)